<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demonic Taunts by caplanbuckybarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967923">Demonic Taunts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes'>caplanbuckybarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demonic Possession, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you’d never tell a winchester your secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demonic Taunts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You grit your teeth as he landed hit after hit on your torso. You wouldn’t make a damned sound; you’d be an utter fool to give him any satisfaction of him hurting you.</p><p>“Still not going to speak, bitch?” Dean twisted the knife that he’d grabbed off the table and brandished it in front of your eyes.</p><p>Spitting out a mouthful of blood, you grinned at him, licking your teeth. A chuckle fell from your lips as you noticed the green in his eyes minimize to dust as his pupils grew wide in anger. You wouldn’t speak, you wouldn’t tell Winchester where his brother was being kept.</p><p>Dean sliced a thin line across your cheek, almost causing you to wince in pain. But you held steady, glaring at him through blackened eyes. The poor man you were possessing banged against your skull. You ignored the incessant pains and tilted your head at Winchester.</p><p>“I won’t tell a soul,” you sang in an offbeat tune taunting him. “Oh wait,” you chuckled, “Sammy has none to swear upon, right?”</p><p>Having heard enough of your taunts, Dean took the knife and stabbed you in the eye, glowering as the glowing light of your entity left the broken man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>